


Stay With Me

by EmberandShadow



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: Julia doesnt want Kady to go. And neither of them can stand to be alone.





	

“I- I should probably get going.” Kady says, still reeling from the spell they just did. 

“Yeah, yeah, get some sleep. We have more to do tomorrow.” Julia replies. 

Kady grabs her bag, smiles briefly at Julia, then turns to the door. She’s halfway there when Julia says, “Kady?” 

She turns, wondering what Julia will say, half hoping for something she never thought she’d want. 

“Yeah?” 

“You don’t have to go.” Julia wrings her hands together, almost nervously. 

“I don’t _have_ to do anything,” Kady reminds her, “But I’ve got a hotel room waiting for me.” 

She almost turns again, and Julia almost lets her, but then Julia thinks of all she’s lost- all that they’ve _both_ lost- and she knows that she doesn’t want to pretend anymore. 

“Stay?” She asks. 

Kady smirks behind her hair before dropping her bag and taking four steps to stand in front of Julia. 

“What? On your lumpy ass couch?” She’s testing the waters, determining how far Julia wants this to go, if she wants this to end in the same place Kady does. 

Julia shakes her head. “With me.” 

“ _With_  you?” She asks, stepping closer, “As in your bed?” She draws a hand lightly down Julia’s arm, who’s eyes flutter at the touch.

“Yes.” Julia breathes, opening her eyes fully again to stare straight back at Kady. 

“Are you sure?” Kady asks, leaning in and stopping only centimeters from Julia’s lips. Close enough for her to feel Kady’s breath glide across her skin. 

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t sure,” Julia says, pinching the fabric of Kady’s shirt with two fingers and tugging to bring her closer, “And if you’re going to kiss me then shut up and fucking do it.” 

Kady smirks, her heart pounding, and she brings her hand up to tangle in Julia’s hair. She pulls her closer and softly, _softly_ , presses their lips together. And tasting Julia for the firsttime is like taking that first sip of coffee on a rainy morning; its calming, grounding, its everything they need, but above all: its _bliss_.

**Author's Note:**

> Just testing the waters and debating whether or not I should write more of these two


End file.
